


Kemono Nightmares

by Burntuakrisp



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), けものフレンズ | Kemono Friends (Anime)
Genre: All friends as Gnomes, Canon Rewrite, Cerulean Queen as the Lady, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kaban as Six, Rewriting Kemono Friends into the Little Nightmares Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: When one of the Gnomes of the Maw meets a shy human child in a bright yellow raincoat, the two set out on an adventure to escape the Vessel. Unaware of the friends they will meet, and the terrors they shall face.(Crossover between Kemono Friends and Little Nightmares





	1. Episode 1: Prison Region Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Little Nightmares or Kemono Friends.
> 
> Warning: I am not the best at writing dialogue. 
> 
> Basically what I'm doing is rewriting Kemono Friends to take place in the Maw instead of Japari Park.
> 
> Here are some things that this AU revolves around.  
> 1\. All Friends are now Gnomes.  
> 2\. Only Bag can understand the Gnomes  
> 3\. I am going to rewrite a lot of Kemono Friends dialogue to fit the world of Little Nightmares.  
> 4\. Ceruleans will be replaced by the Leeches.  
> 5\. The Janior, Twin Chefs, and The Guests will remain the same.  
> 6\. Wait for Raccoon and Fennec to show up later.

There are many things to fear in the world. Spiders, Heights, the Dark, Death. No matter how brave a soul is, there is always going to be a force that drives shivers down one's spine and the inability to sleep peacefully at night. But out beyond the never-ending ocean, lies a fear that has remained hidden from the eyes of society. Flouting and sailing in the shadows, and only a few know its name.

The Maw

A mysterious, expansive vessel that floats along the lengths of the dark ocean of the world. Only a few of heard of it, and very few have lived to tell its tale. For you see, those who wish to find the Maw never return to society. At first glance, it appears to be a miniature island with a lighthouse set in the middle. But it is a facade, a trick to lure in curious sailors and boats into believing in safety and comfort. For under the waves lies miles and miles of machinery and sinister desires. No one knows how it came to be, whether someone built it or it stands as a reminder of a lost civilization the world forgot. But the sinister intrigue lies not on the outside but on the inside.

Those who seek to find the maw only search for two reasons. They wish to know more of it, or they wish to dine upon it. Every time the Maw opens its door, gluttonous and vile tourist from the mainland board the vessel to feast upon the supply of fresh yet mysterious meat that the Maw owner provides. Where they obtain the meat remains another question that no one can answer. But the guest no the need to ask, they are too busy stuffing their rotting faces.

The maw cannot be run on its own, it needs something or someone to keep its engines alive and moving. That is where the slave of the Maw reside. The Gnomes. A race of miniature creatures that populate the vessel. One could easily recognize them for their oversized hats that point in s triangle shape and covers their heads. Which gives them the titles of Gnomes. Like the vessel and meat, no one knows of their origins. Not even themselves. But they seem to not mind, they take pride in watching over the Maw, for it is their home. A dark, dreary home, but a home nonetheless.

Near one of the lower floors of the Maw, resides a particular Gnome. This gnome is different because it appears to be a female. While still maintaining the iconic pointed hat that many of her kind shares, she wears a messy dress that lies below her hips. She calls herself Sera

She currently is asleep on one supporting wood planks that the Maw is made out of. It wasn’t the most comfortable place, but it would do. Silence filled the air, only the sound of the Maw humming and the slight sound of water drops forming a puddle. But besides that, no noise can be found.

Pit-Pat-Pit-Pat

The silence is suddenly broken by the unexpected sound. The little gnome might not have been the brightest, but they could tell what noise little, slightly damp feet made. The Maw was always damp, due to the habit of it constantly leaking. Sera opened her eyes and turned onto her chest to see the source of the noise. Beneath her, walking with caution was another gnome. But it wasn’t like any gnome she seen before. Instead of having a large grey point on her head, it’s top was short and stubby coated in a bright yellow. In its hand was a bright green source of light that seemed to be guiding the little visitor along the path.

Excitement filled the little gnome’s insides, after a nice nap, she loved to play “Hunter and Prey”, a game that many of her other gnome friends played all the time. The best part was catching them off guard, which was lucky that the visitor hadn’t noticed her soon to be prey. Sera positioned herself into the jumping formation. Then with a huff, she leaped into the air and began to chase down the other. The visitor didn't even turn around to start running as fast as she could.

The laughter of the gnome was heard as she ran after her, determined to win the game. Sera gave a mighty “Woohoo”, it had been so long since she had someone play the game so well. The visitor just ran as fast as her legs could take her, but she showed no sign of joy. In fact, she made shrieks as she ran as if she was scared. Unfortunately, Sera continued to chase her down the hall, still believing it was a game. 

Girl: Where am I? Why?!

Sera: We’re playing hunter and prey, huh? I won’t lose!

The two kept on running until the stranger turned off her light, making the hall grow dark once more.  
Sera: Huh? They hid...

Her new friend has disappeared, and they were having so much fun. But the feeling of disappointment was short lived as the sound of wooden boards creaking behind the gnome was heard. She found her.

Sera: There!

Sera leaped into the air and at last caught the stranger with her pinning her to the ground. Both were tired from the chase as shown from their heavy breathing. Sera hid a smile as she stared down at the now trapped visitor, for now She had won the game.

However the stranger didn’t seem too happy, she was scared at the sight. This unknown creature just chased her down the hallway and then jumped on her. She didn’t know what it was, but she didn’t feel safe. In her resort to save herself, she screamed in a begging tone. 

Girl: P-PLEASE DON’T EAT ME!

Sera: I won’t eat you!

________________________________________________________________________

The little gnome felt guilty for scaring the visitor. The poor thing was probably scared half to death. She didn’t mean to frighten her, she just wanted to play. She climbed off the visitor and an attempt to reassure herself of her actions.

Sera: Sorry, I just love playing hunter and prey. You must be a gnome that doesn’t like it so much, huh?

She was finally able to get a better look at the new arrival. The visitor wore a bright yellow raincoat with a hood that covered her head. The hood when folded up gave the illusion that she too was a gnome. But know she knew that wasn’t the case. The visitor actually had an open face poking out of the jacket. On the side of her hood rested a blue feather. She had dark aqua hair with matching eyes and clear skin. Her legs were skinny and frail as if they would be barely able to hold her body up. Sera gave an obvious “Um” and “Erm” as she examined her.

The girl looked up at the creature before her. Though she has calmed down, she still was cautious of her new acquaintance. She couldn’t see its eyes, due to the hat that covered her head. Its clothes looked old and grey, yet the voice seemed chipper and excited. She kept staring at the hat that covered its eyes, wondering if it could really see her.

Sera: Feeling Better?

She didn’t think she hurt her, but she just wanted to make sure.

Girl: No. Um, yes. I’m okay.

There were so many questions flowing through her head, but if she were to ask them all, she’d be here all day. So she decided to ask the most important questions

Girl: Are you from here? What is this place?

Sera: This is the Maw!

Sera got on her feet and raised her arms to be like presenting something important. 

Sera: I’m Sera. This is my territory.

Girl: Sera? Then your hat is…?

Sera: Why is something unusual?

Sera didn’t know why the girl was looking at her as if she was something weird. The only one that was odd was the girl in yellow. 

Sera: What about you? A gnome with a hat so small. Now that’s unusual!

Girl: A Gnome?

Sera: Where’d you come from? What part of the Maw is your territory?

Girl: I don’t know.I don’t remember. All I remember was seeing this scary woman in a mask look at me. When I woke up, I found myself in a strange bag down here.

Sera: Oh, maybe you were born from the Maw’s fire!

Girl: Maw’s fire?

Sera: Yup, us gnomes are created by from the fire of the Maw’s engine. We keep it moving so that more can be born from it.

Sera: Now what section of the Maw did you come from?

She checked the girl. 

Sera: Stronger gnomes usually live closer the break room.

Sera stared at her stick-like legs. 

Sera: But your body looks too skinny to be strong.

She looked at the feather in her jacket. 

Sera: That thing in your jacket might make you fly, but I don’t think a gnome can fly.

The girl was feeling uncomfortable with having the gnome observe her so closely, but if it was any way to find out her location, she was willing to try anything.

Sera: Wait! Where did you say you came from again?

Girl: Huh? A bag I guess.

Sera: Bag? Bag...Bag...Bag!

Girl: Is that a clue?

Sera: Dunno

The girl felt her sweatdrop.

Sera: You might have to go ask the owner of the Maw to find out where you go.

Girl: The owner of the Maw?

Sera: Yup, I was told she knows everything.

Girl: She knows where I belong? Thank you, Sera. Where can I find her?

Sera: I’ll take you part of the way.

She helped the girl to her feet as they approached the upcoming flight of stairs.

Sera: Wait, What should I call you until then?

The girl had no idea.

Sera: Bag! How’s that?

It was an odd name, but she felt like it suited.

Bag: Okay! Thank you.


	2. Episode 1: Prison Region part 2

The duo headed up the flight of stairs, listening to the sound of water droplets and engine purring overwhelming the pitter patter of their feet. 

Sera didn’t seem bothered by it, she was used to the dimness of her home. She was so confident that she kept singing” Maw guide“ over and over. Though she was completely unaware that her partner in crime didn’t share the same feelings. Bag felt deeply scared. The Maw was dark, and with only a single lighter to brighten the duos path, maneuvering through the place was going to be a hassle. Not to mention how big the Maw was, Bag felt as if she was barely an inch tall compared to her environment.

As they walked down the hall, something caught Bag’s left eye. She stopped in place to get a better look at it. It was a doll, a pretty doll that wore a dress with long sleeves and had its hair pulled up. Bag picked it up a could tell that it was fragile that looking too hard might shatter it, so she better-

Sera: Hey! What’s that!

Bag was so startled by Sera that she accidentally dropped the doll, causing it to break instantly. 

Sera: Oops, Sorry.

Bag: It’s ok. 

Bag wasn’t that bothered by it. Though a little disappointed she could've had a better look at it.

Unaware that inside the broken doll, little black particles fell out.

The two pressed on to the next room, where they climbed a bed that lead to a window that lead to the next room. Luckily they both fell on a mattress, so no harm done.

In the middle of the room, rested a giant chair, well giant compared to them. Everything in the Maw felt large to Bag. Almost as if she didn’t belong.

Sera: Well now we just need to walk through this door and-

Sera noticed that Bag wasn’t following her and instead was looking at the pair of legs hanging above the chair. The color in Bag’s face grew pale as she looked up. Bag didn’t know why, but the sight of seeing those black shoes and socks dangling lifelessly over her head was enough to make her feel sick inside.

Bag:Who...who is this?

Sera:Oh that” Sera said “” that’s just an ceiling ornament that always hangs from the ceiling. Whenever I look at it, I always feel sad and I don’t know why.

Bag: Ok…

Sera: Dang it!

Bag: What! What is it?

Sera: The door is shut and I can’t reach the handle. Now how are we going to continue on?

Bag: Don’t you usually go through the door?

Sera: Yeah, but usually it’s already open.

The door that supposedly lead to the next room was large and had a large eye on the center top. It was creepy, it felt like you were always being watched. Bag looked around the room to see if there was anything they could use to reach the door handle. Bag quickly turned to the chair underneath the dangling legs and an idea flew into her head.

Bag: Why don’t you use the chair to reach the handle?

Sera: Wait? You can do that? How?

Bag: Like this.

Bag grabs the front legs of the chair and drags it over to the door. She climbs aboard it and jumped up to pull the door handle. Her weight is so strong that the door swings open.

Sera: Woah! That’s amazing, where did you learn to do that?

Bag: It just came to me.

Sera: Nonetheless, the door is open, let us continue onward.

The two walk into the next room as Bag activates her lighter. They see a trail of black liquid that has been smeared on the ground. Sera tenses up, but doesn’t say anything. Bag assumes that she doesn’t want to get dirty. At the end of the room is an old and powered down fridge with hand prints on it, as if someone was trying to escape it.

Bag pulls it open, there is nothing inside it, but the sound of the door opening is enough to scare away someone else. It was another gnome like Sera except it was more skinny and slightly shorter. 

Sera: Wait! Zia!

The gnome apparently named Zia ran into the a hole in the wall at the far end of the room. 

Bag: Who was that?

Sera: That was Zia, she gets started very easily and likes to hide from others. Come on, let’s go see her.

Bag and Sera walk to the hole to find it was actually a secret vent. At the end of it was little room with a lamp that Zia sat near. 

Sera: Hey Zia!

The little gnome nearly jumped out of her own skin in surprise.

Sera: Zia what’s wrong? Are you okay?

Zia shakes like a leaf as she raises her finger towards Bag.

Sera: Oh, Bag? Don’t worry about her, she’s my new friend.

Bag: I can’t really see in here, let me brighten the room up.

Bag takes out her lighter and lights the wick of the lamp, making things easier to see. Zia feels the warmth of the fire and shows her appreciation by giving Bag a hug.

Bag: Oh it was nothing, you are very welcome.

Sera: Come on Bag, there is still more of the Maw you have to see.

Sera and Bag wave goodbye to Zia and head towards the fridge from earlier. The inside shelves of the fridge now looked like the steps to a ladder, a ladder that most likely will lead them to the next area.

Sera is able to climb it no problem, but Bag seems to struggle a bit more. 

Sera: Come on Bag, the next area is right up here.

Bag: Just wait Sera, I’m not that good at climbing.

Sera: Well different gnomes are better at different things.

Suddenly a Squishy followed by a Squishy black worm falls from the ceiling, right in front of Bag. 

Bag: Are you a gnome?

Sera gasps in shock.

Sera: Oh, no! That’s a Leech! Run!

The leech begins to crawl towards Bag as She tries to run away from it in fear. However Bag trips leaving herself completely vulnerable to the jaws of the blood sucking leech. Sera quickly kicks the leech over the edge of the platform, saving Bag.

Bag watched in amazement, seeing how Sera was able to take down the leech with ease.

Sera: Are you ok?

Bag: Yeah I’m fine, thank you.

Sera: That’s called a leech. Don’t let them get a hold you or else they’ll suck you dry. So be careful, okay? I can take care of the little ones with no problem though.

Bag: You’re incredible , Sera. I don’t think I could ever do that. I can barely keep up with you. I guess I’m pretty useless.

Sera: Don’t say that, you helped solve the door puzzle and you helped gain Zia’s respect. I wouldn’t call that useless. I’m sure we’ll find where your place in the Maw is before you know it.

Suddenly the same Squishy noise from before appears again. Only this time, there were more. Bag hides behind the now determinedly brave Sera, prepared to take on the upcoming threat.

Bag: Are there more of them?

More leeches begin falling before them from the ceiling. 

Sera: I should of known, they always do travel in groups. They must have seen me kick that one.

Sera grabs Bag’s hand. To Bag’s surprise.

Sera: there is no way I can take on this many, we need to get out of here. Bag?

Bag: W-what is it?

Sera: I need you to keep running forward and don’t stop. Jump over any leech that gets close to you. Remember to NOT let any leech touch you.

Bag: Got it.

The two run quickly down the hall. Swiftly escape each clutch from the jaws on each pussing leech. They even jump over a hole in the ground. They finally reach the end of the hall, where there is a lever that opens the next door.

Sera: I think we are safe for now. Leeches don’t travel to far from their ink. Not to mention they are very slow.

Bag: I’ll take your word for it.

Sera: Anyway…

Sera turns towards the lever.

Sera: This lever should open the door.

Bag jumps onto the box and pulls the lever down. The action causes the door to open, allow passage into the next area. They run through the door and leap over a gap that leads to the next area. The Maw seemed like a huge puzzle, one thing leads to another, and a certain object was the key to another puzzle.

Bag was lucky to have someone like Sera to help her. With her knowledge of the leeches, she felt safer to be traveling with one such as her.

At the end of the room was another door that was blocked by nailed down wooden boards.

Sera: Oh no, now what are we going to do? We are stuck.

Okay. Sera might have knowledge of the Leeches, but other things. Not so much.

Bag: We could take the boards off.

Sera: How?

Bag: Like this.

Bag walks over to the board and begins to pull on it with all her might. The tug is so strong that the board breaks free from the door and causes bag to launch backwards.

Sera: Bag, are you okay?

Bag gets back up.

Bag: Yeah, I’m fine. Look!

With that board out of the way, there was now an easy opening.

Bag: Now we can crawl through.

Sera: Oh Bag, you are so smart,

The duo crawl under the door and enter the next room. The room was the same gray feeling that previous rooms shared. They turn to see the squeak of another Gnome running away. Sera was about to call out to it, when the floor beneath the duo’s feet caved in.

Bag and Sera: AAH!

The child and gnome fall down . Luckily the distance was not harm inducing, much.

Sera: Ow, my leg!

Bag: Are you ok?

Sera: I’m fine, but I think -

Sera looks to find herself and Bag covered in ink. Her body trembled, and panic filled her voice.

Sera: Bag! We need to get out of here! Now!

Bag: Why?

Bag turns on her light to find themselves surrounded by hungry and pussling leeches. Bag gasps in shock and clings onto Sera in fear.

Sera: It’s a leech mating ground!

Bag: What do we do?

Sera: I don’t know, I can’t find an opening!

Everywhere she looked, a approaching leech was there. No way they could jump over the herd without facing the jaws of the creatures. There is no way to escape, they are trapped.

Sera: I never thought it would end like this, I’m sorry Bag, I wish I could have helped you find your place on the Maw.

Bag: It’s ok Sera, you tried your best, and I am grateful for what you done for me.

One of the leeches jaw is close to biting Bag’s ankle.

Bag: D-Don’t eat me!

Suddenly the leech is hit by a stick, causing it to go flying and splatting on the floor. 

Bag and Sera: Huh?

They turn to see another Gnome, one with a more curvy figure and a some locks of hair poking out from under its hat. She uses the stick in her hand to push the leeches away from Sera and Bag, but more keep coming.

Sera: Hipatia?

Hipatia: Hurry! Follow me if you value your life!

Bag and Sera run after Hipatia, dodging every leech that comes their way. They reach the door at the end and push on it as more leeches run towards them. Luckily the door fell over as they pushed it. The trip dashed over to the next platform to escape the leeches. They were safe.

The trio took this moment to catch their breath. They were relieved that they made it out of that situation alive. 

Sera: (breaths out) that was close, thank you Hipatia for getting us out of there.

Hipatia: It was nothing.

Hipatia looks towards Bag.

Hipatia: My name is Hipatia, what is your name?

Bag is hesitant at first, but eventually reclines.

Bag: I don’t know my real name, but Sera calls me Bag.

Hipatia: Bag? 

Sera: Yeah, I found her in my territory a little while ago. I don’t know where she came from, but now we are searching to find out. What were you doing out here?

Hipatia: Sorry, I was just bathing.

Bag: Bathing?

Hipatia: Yeah, the leeches may be gross and deadly. But the ink they produce is great for the skin. I was just collecting some when you two feel out from the roof. Lucky I was there to save you.

Sera: Yeah, we would have been sucked dry if you didn’t show up.

Hipatia: I have to ask Sera, what are you doing with a human child? Do you have a death wish?

Sera and Bag: Huh?

Sera: what are you talking about.

Hipatia looks at Bag.

Hipatia: you don’t look like a gnome.

Bag looks down at her raincoat. She noticed that her appearance was different from Sera’s.

Bag: Yeah.

Hipatia: You don’t sound like a gnome.

Bag: I guess.

Hipatia: You don’t move like a gnome.

Bag: Yeah…

Hipatia: You are not a gnome, are you. You are a human.

Sera: A human, what’s that?

Hipatia: I don’t know the specifics, but I do know that a human on the Maw is death wish.

Bag: W-what do you mean?

Hipatia: Sera, have you ever been to this area of the Maw before?

Sera: Um, no? Why do you ask?

Hipatia: Beyond this area I heard lies monsters that seek out and kill any human that has escaped from prison. Any human that has entered past here has never returned...alive.

Sera: M-Monsters? 

Bag: What kind of Monster?

Hipatia: I don’t know, and I wish to never know. 

Sera: So what? We can deal with leeches, how hard can these ‘monsters ‘ be? We can deal with them.

Hipatia: I appreciate your confidence Sera, but bravery can always be mistaken for foolishness.

Sera: Foolishness!?

Hipatia: The number one rule of the Maw is to keep out of sight. For She is always watching. If you get discovered, your next.

The faint sound of the distance growl is heard from the distance.

Hipatia starts walking away.

Bag: Wait? Who is She?

Sera: Hipatia!

The other gnome is gone as if she was running away from any possible dangers that lied ahead. The silence after that situation is so thick it could be chopped to pieces like chunks of meat. Bag felt a cold wind shiver down her spine. Sera felt the same. The home that Sera once lived fondly of no longer felt like home. She was almost tempted to find a way back to her territory.

Suddenly an unrecognizable voice emerged from Bag’s pocket.

???: Human child, your heart beat has significantly increased.

Sera: AAH! What the-? Who said that?

A smile of relief formed on Bag’s face as she reached into her pocket to pull out something.

Bag: Lucky Bright! I was wondering why you stayed silent for so long.

Bag pulled out her lighter that emitted that green light from earlier.

LB: Child, you must not stay here long. The Maw is dangerous, you must escape!

Bag: Please, Lucky Bright, call me Bag now.

LB: Bag, I shall light the way, bring you to safety.

Bag: I know, you said that when I already met you.

Sera jaw was wide open. In all her time of being on the Maw, she never saw a talking light. This was incredible.

Sera: What is that? Why is that light talking?

Bag: Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you. This is Lucky Bright. I found him when I first woke up in the Maw. I don’t know why he stayed silent for so long.

Sera: That is awesome (Sugoi)! Hello Mr. Lucky Bright! My name is Sera, I am a gnome of the Maw.

The lighter didn’t respond.

Sera: Hello~ Talking Lighter~ can you talk to me?

The lighter said nothing.

Bag: Lucky Bright? Are you okay?

LB: Systems are functioning manually.

Sera: What? Why didn’t he say anything to me? Does he not like Gnomes?

Bag: I don’t know, he talks to me just fine. Let me ask him. (To Lucky Bright) Lucky Bright, why don’t you say hi to Sera?

LB: Unable to communicate with gnome.

Sera: What do you mean?

LB: Gnomes cannot speak in proper sentences.

Sera: What?! But I am speaking!

LB: Communication with humans only.

Sera: That’s not fair, I want a light to talk to me!

Bag: Sorry Sera. It seems Lucky Bright can only talk to me.

Bag stands up and looks ahead.

Bag: I guess I have no choice but to press on. If I want to make it out of here alive.

Sera: After what Hipatia said?

Bag: I can’t just sit here and do nothing. It’d be a matter of time until one of those monsters find me.

Sera: You’ll have higher chances of being caught going off in the dark.

Bag: I know, but I made it this far, it’s too late to turn back now.

Sera: But this is as far as I go!

Bag: If you want to go back to your territory, you can. But I have to get off of the Maw. And I’m either going to see the sun again… or die trying.

Bag lights Lucky Bright and begins to walk away from Sera. But not before turning around and smiling.

Bag: Thanks for helping me Sera, I was lucky to have found you.

Sera: Yeah, well good luck. I hope you make it off the Maw in one piece.

The two wave each other goodbye and Bag walks away. Bag feels a bit naked with Sera to accompany her, but she couldn’t force her to join her cause. The Maw was Sera’s home, the place where she belongs, unlike Bag. 

The human girl found herself next to a large flight of stairs.

LB: The next area lies above the steps. Bag, you must be cautious.

Bag: I will.

As Bag walked up the stairs she smiled at the her lighter companion. If she was going to going to escape the Maw, at least she wasn’t going to be going alone. It was odd why Lucky Bright wouldn’t speak to gnomes like Sera, maybe he was programmed to be like that or-

As Bag finally made it up the set of stairs, she felt something scurrying behind her. Something was sniffing her.

Bag: P-PLEASE DON’T EAT ME!

Sera: I WON’T EAT YOU!

Bag turned to find that the one sniffing her was Sera. The child felt relief that I wasn’t another leech or worse a monster. But she was also confused.

Bag: Sera, is that you?

Sera: Yeah, I decided that I couldn’t just leave you to fend for yourself in the Maw. So I’m going to go with you.

Bag: But Sera, are you sure you want to do that?

Sera: of course! Plus, my territory in the Maw gets pretty boring, I have always wondered what the rest of it holds. So what better reason to go and explore?

Bag: Thank you Sera, I feel glad to have you here.

Sera turns Bag around and pushes her shoulders.

Sera: Now come on! The rest of the Maw is waiting for us, what could possibly go wrong?

Little did that silly gnome realize how ironic that saying was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to go off script, I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is part 1, expect more for Bag and Sera (Serval) as they continue to explore the Maw.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
